La piedrecita del estanque
by Helena Dax
Summary: "Jeeves es casi peor que una esposa, puedes creerme". Una frase puede alterar la plácida existencia de Bertie Wooster. SLASH J/W


**NdA:** Creo que con este fic inauguro el fandom Jeeves/Wooster en español, cosa que me hace mucha ilusión. Me ha quedado un fic muy inocente, pero es que caray, las historias de Wodehouse son muy inocentes y no me salía el porno con estos dos. El hecho de que aparezca un personaje llamado Potter-Pirlsbright es pura coincidencia, es un nombre canon. Y bueno, me gustaría darles las gracias especialmente a todos/as los/as que lean este fic sin haber leído nada de las novelas originales, porque eso es _mucho_ apoyo ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a P. y sus herederos, y probablemente a alguna editorial o a alguna cadena de televisión británica, qué sé yo, no soy abogada. Y no, dinero tampoco voy a ganar con el fic. Lo hago sólo por amor al arte, así soy yo.

**La piedrecita del estanque**

Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas. No puede decirse que el viejo Bertram Wooster aquí presente no tenga sangre en las venas, pero tampoco soy de natural fogoso y estaba contento con mi existencia de plácida soltería salpicada de juergas con mis amigos del Club de los Zánganos. Un hombre poco complicado, capaz de apreciar los sencillos placeres de la vida, ése soy yo.

Pero a veces sucede algo, como una piedrecilla que provoca olas en el proverbial estanque, y fue eso lo que sucedió aquella mañana de junio, cuando dejé mi casa de muy buen humor para almorzar con mi buen amigo Bingo Little. Bingo, sin embargo, no compartía mi estado de ánimo y se empeñó en arruinar un irreprochable _canard aux truffes_ contándome su última incidencia matrimonial. Como ustedes recordarán, mi viejo amigo está casado con la novelista Rosie M. Banks.

-Soy el primero en defender la lealtad a la institución matrimonial, Bertie. Tú me conoces. Hemos ido a la escuela juntos. Pero cuando la mujer de uno echa a la basura sin ninguna justificación una chaqueta perfectamente adecuada, ¿qué debe hacer ese hombre?

-¿Qué chaqueta? –pregunté, con un horrible presentimiento.

-La roja a rayas azules.

-¡Válgame el Cielo!

-Ciertamente.

-Esto es inaudito.

Conocía esa chaqueta. Bingo la había llevado la última vez que le había visto. Y realmente era un poco atrevida, por así decirlo, osada, pero un joven debe asumir riesgos de vez en cuando. Era una gran chaqueta.

Y no se trataba simplemente de eso. Daba la casualidad de que yo me encontraba en una situación similar. Todos ustedes conocen a mi valet, Jeeves. Vaya por delante que el hombre es una eminencia, toda una materia gris. No entiendo que hace siendo mi valet, cuando probablemente le sería más útil al país dirigiendo un imperio o algo por el estilo. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha sacado a mí o a mis amigos de algún lío. Pero el problema es que el viejo camarada es terriblemente estricto y conservador cuando se trata de la ropa. Hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, Jeeves y yo. Y nuestra última discusión, bastante reciente, versaba sobre un estupendo chaleco de color verde botella que había adquirido en mi último viaje al continente. Jeeves había estado a punto de dárselo al deshollinador y sólo mi más enérgica intervención lo había impedido. Desde entonces nuestras relaciones estaban, por así decirlo, un poco frías. Tirantes. Echaba de menos el viejo espíritu feudal de Jeeves.

-Yo tengo el mismo problema –le dije a Bingo. Y entonces le hablé de mi chaleco.

Bingo puso los ojos en blanco, lo cual le hizo parecerse extraordinariamente a un besugo.

-No es el mismo problema. Jeeves es tu criado. Puedes imponerte.

-Hablamos de Jeeves –le recordé.

Ahí Bingo tuvo que darme la razón. Él conocía a Jeeves. Imponerse a Jeeves no es tarea fácil, créanme. He visto a muchos hombres y mujeres intentarlo y la mayoría han fracasado estrepitosamente.

-Nos tienen oprimidos –dijo entonces Bingo, en tono lúgubre.

-Sí. Jeeves es casi peor que una esposa, puedes creerme.

Esa fue la frase. Parecerá una tontería, pero se me quedó en la cabeza de vuelta a casa. No podía dejar de reflexionar que bueno, Jeeves y yo teníamos una especie de felicidad doméstica juntos. Por supuesto, llevábamos vidas separadas, pero también pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Estaban esas noches en las que me quedaba en casa, y en muchas ocasiones me sentaba con él en la cocina –porque Jeeves nunca se habría sentado conmigo en el salón- y escuchábamos la radio en compañía. Otras veces me decía "Quizás al señor le apetecería tocar al piano" y yo sabía que era su manera de pedirme que tocara algo para él, y para complacerle elegía alguna pieza clásica de mi repertorio, y no las canciones de cabaret que a mí me gustaban. Y luego estaban todas las aventuras que habíamos corrido juntos, que habían sido muchas.

Obviamente había algo fundamental que separaba la relación que teníamos Jeeves y yo de la que pueden tener un marido y una mujer unidos en sagrado matrimonio ante Dios etc. Pero –y aquí lo atribuyo al vino y al brandy del almuerzo- mi cerebro me hizo considerar la posibilidad de qué pasaría si Jeeves y yo, por así decirlo, nos entregáramos del todo a la dicha conyugal.

Bien, un servidor de ustedes ha ido siempre a un colegio de chicos y con eso creo que ya está dicho todo. Y al contrario de lo que creo que sucede con muchos de mis camaradas, no había enterrado aquellos recuerdos bajo una capa de vergüenza. No, los recordaba con cariño. Pero también pensaba que había sido algo propio de la locura de la adolescencia y la falta de hembras de la especie. El hecho de pensar en Jeeves en ese sentido y descubrir que el pensamiento me resultaba, cuando menos, intrigante, me supuso, como pueden comprender, una pequeña sorpresa.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontraba un poco desconcertado, y ver a Jeeves me resultó ligeramente incómodo. Si él lo notó, no dijo nada y se limitó a recoger mi sombrero y guardarlo. Probablemente atribuiría cualquier comportamiento raro por mi parte a la tensión que había entre nosotros a causa del chaleco verde.

He de admitir que aquella tarde me encontré observando a Jeeves en los momentos más inesperados. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero era un tipo bien plantado. Un poco más alto que yo, algo más corpulento, con el pelo oscuro y la mandíbula firme. Pero resultaba extraño pensar en el cuerpo de Jeeves. Es decir, yo ni siquiera me había parado a considerar que Jeeves tuviera cuerpo. O sea, lo tenía y obviamente no había razón para suponer que no estuviera completo, con todas las partes que suele tener un cuerpo humano, pero ustedes ya me entienden.

-Jeeves, creo que saldré a cenar al club –dije, cuando consideré que ya me había comportado de manera rara durante bastante tiempo.

-Muy bien, señor.

Y allí, lo admito, pillé una cogorza de campeonato.

* * *

Creo que hay otra diferencia vital entre las esposas y Jeeves. Tengo entendido que las primeras no suelen ser muy comprensivas con sus maridos cuando éstos llegan borrachos a casa a las tres de la mañana, especialmente si lo hacen cantando una canción sobre una traviesa muchacha de Birmingham con una sola pierna. Pero Jeeves, bendito sea, nunca me ha tenido en cuenta esas cosas.

Cuando me desperté era ya la una de la tarde y Jeeves me esperaba con el brebaje de su invención listo. Dicho brebaje, como ustedes ya saben, es vital para contrarrestar los efectos de una buena juerga y me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Esta vez no fue diferente y después de beberlo me sentí más humano, más _moi même_

-Gracias, Jeeves.

-De nada, señor. El té, señor. Le he preparado el baño.

-Perfecto.

A pesar de sus atenciones, me daba cuenta de que las cosas seguían sin ser como antes. É,l por su parte, desaprobaba el chaleco verde. Yo todavía tenía esos extraños pensamientos en la cabeza. Por ejemplo, ahora que Jeeves estaba en la habitación conmigo, reflexionaba sobre lo bien que cuidaba de mí. No es que normalmente no fuera consciente de ello, me precio de haber valorado siempre a Jeeves en su justa medida, pero aquella mañana lo notaba más que nunca. Realmente ninguna esposa podría haber cuidado mejor de mí, con más esmero, de lo que lo hacía él.

-Jeeves… -dije, cediendo a un impulso repentino.

-¿Señor?

-Deshágase del chaleco verde.

Jeeves arqueó ligeramente una ceja, supongo que complacido.

-Muy bien, señor. ¿Se lo pasó bien anoche, señor?

-Fue estupendo –dije, intentando animarme-. Pimby Foggerston se subió encima de la mesa y nos hizo una imitación brillante de Mae West.

-Debió de ser un espectáculo, señor -comentó Jeeves, mientras empezaba a prepararme la ropa.

Una sonrisa nostálgica asomó a mis labios mientras recordaba a ese viejo zoquete de Pimby,

-Sí… Después nos fuimos todos al club nuevo que han abierto cerca de Covent Garden. Un sitio fantástico, con unas muchachas muy simpáticas. Creo que bailé hasta destrozarme los pies. Una gran noche.

-Me alegra oírlo, señor.

-¿Qué hizo usted?

-Estuve leyendo a Tolstoi, señor.

-Así me gusta, así me gusta. Debe mantener en forma ese cerebro suyo. Nunca sabemos cuando podríamos necesitarlo. Coma mucho pescado, Jeeves.

-Sí, señor.

Cuando me terminé el té fui a darme un baño y después me vestí y salí a desayunar. Podía oír a Jeeves en la cocina, dedicado a sus tareas. Mentiría si dijera que mi estado de ánimo había vuelto a ser el de siempre. La brecha del chaleco podía haberse cerrado, pero eso no había cambiado el modo en el que era consciente de la presencia de Jeeves. Seguramente ustedes habrán leído esas novelas en las que el héroe se da cuenta de pronto de que la muchacha que ha tenido siempre a su lado es extraordinariamente buena y bonita y hace nacer en su corazón los más tiernos sentimientos; bien, así empezaba a sentirme yo, sólo que se trataba de mi valet, y eso, como comprenderán, era de lo más desconcertante y pasmoso. Desde luego en los libros no pasaba. Ni siquiera en las películas. Por las doncellas y las cocineras, sí, a veces, pero nunca con los valets.

Mientras masticaba un melancólico trozo de bacon consideré mis opciones. No eran muchas, la verdad. Si Jeeves hubiera sido una muchacha del servicio el espíritu de los Wooster habría hecho sonar las trompetas y un servidor de ustedes habría iniciado el cortejo con independencia de lo que todas las tías Agathas del mundo hubieran podido opinar al respecto (mi tía Agatha es una especie de versión femenina y más temible de Atila el Huno y Napoleón). Sí, lo afirmo con orgullo: habría enfrentado el escándalo por el verdadero amor. Además, ahí tenía el antecedente del tío de Bingo, que se había casado en segundas nupcias con su cocinera. Pero no estábamos hablando de un escándalo, sino de la cárcel, y por lo que tengo entendido en la cárcel no te dejan dormir hasta tarde ni te llevan el desayuno a la cama; ni siquiera puedes llevar tus propios trajes y la comida es ciertamente espantosa. Todo ello me recordaba demasiado a la escuela preparatoria y no sentía deseos de repetir la experiencia. Tampoco pensaba que el viejo Jeeves fuera a sentirse allí en su elemento.

Así que, ¿qué podía hacer? Daba la impresión de que disimular y esperar a que esta locura temporal cesara por sí misma era la mejor vía de acción.

La inesperada llegada de Catsmeat Potter-Pirbright, uno de mis viejos amigos del colegio, sirvió para interrumpir mis elucubraciones sobre el tema. Catsmeat estaba muy agitado, y después de beberse una taza de té y engullir uno de mis arenques con la celeridad de una morsa se desmayó dramáticamente en el respaldo de mi silla.

-Bertie, me estoy muriendo.

-¿Cómo es eso, amigo mío? –pregunté, sin alarmarme demasiado.

Catsmeat se llevó la mano al corazón y su rostro adquirió una expresión dispéptica.

-Me he enamorado.

El viejo Wooster aquí presente captó la ironía de la cuestión, créanme que la captó.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Se llama Charlotte Keddle. Es la muchacha más encantadora que puedas imaginarte. La comparo a un día de verano y el préstamo del estío… no sé qué de un plazo, tú ya me entiendes.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es el problema? –pregunté, suponiendo que habría alguno-. ¿Acaso ella no te corresponde?

-Oh, sí, sí lo hace. Es maravillosa, Bertie, maravillosa, tan comprensiva… -Y aquí su rostro se ensombreció-. Pero está muy unida a sus padres y su padre nunca dará su aprobación.

-¿Por qué no? –exclamé, sorprendido.

-Bueno... Hace cuatro o cinco años coincidí con él y su madre en Wilsbury Park. Casualmente unos amigos y yo nos achispamos un poco y la mala suerte quiso que al regresar a mis habitaciones me confundiera y…

-¡Oh, no!

Catsmeat asintió sombríamente.

-Su mujer tuvo un ataque de nervios. Desde entonces, cada vez que me ve, el viejo Keddle me mira como si yo fuera un criminal peligroso. –Comprendía la situación. He de decir que podía ponerme en el lugar de aquel hombre. Podía imaginar que si uno estaba durmiendo un plácido sueño junto a su señora esposa y de pronto un individuo borracho trataba de meterse en esa misma cama, las cosas se complicaran. No es lo que podríamos llamar una experiencia agradable-. Tengo que hacer algo, Bertie. Necesito que cambie de opinión y dé su consentimiento.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto…

Su mirada se tiñó de esperanza.

-¿Crees que Jeeves…?

-Probemos. ¡Jeeves! –Él ya estaba ahí, con su asombrosa capacidad para materializarse a mí lado como si se tratara de uno de esos gurús de la India-. No sé si ha oído el problema de míster Potter-Pirbright.

-No he podido evitar escucharlo, señor.

-¿Y se le ocurre algo?

Jeeves se giró hacia Catsmeat.

-Señor ¿diría usted que miss Keddle es una joven con iniciativa? ¿Estaría dispuesta a colaborar?

-Oh, sí, sí –dijo Catsmeat con vigor-. Charlotte está dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta excepto casarse en contra del expreso deseo de sus padres.

-Entonces creo que tengo una idea –dijo aquella maravilla de hombre-. Tengo entendido que mistress Keddle se encuentra muy unida a su perro pequinés, ¿me equivoco?

-Eso me ha dicho Charlotte.

-¿Podría ser que miss Keddle lo paseara alguna vez?

-Suele hacerlo de vez en cuando, sí.

-En ese caso, propongo que la señorita finja que el perro ha escapado. Usted, señor, debe presentarse dispuesto a recuperarlo a toda costa y uno o dos días después aparecerá con el perro, convirtiéndose en un héroe a los ojos de mistress Keddle y, de paso, de míster Keddle. En esas circunstancias no será difícil hacer olvidar el mal sabor de boca que pudo haber dejado en anteriores encuentros.

-¡Jeeves, es usted un genio! –exclamé, con orgullo.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Sí, me ha salvado la vida, Jeeves –dijo Catsmeat, con alivio-. Hablaré con Charlotte. Pero, ¿dónde guardaremos al perro mientras tanto?

Los Wooster siempre estamos dispuestos a echar un cable.

-Aquí mismo –dijo, mirando a Jeeves a ver si daba su aprobación. Este asintió imperceptiblemente-. No se hable más, pongámonos manos a la obra.

Decidimos que Catsmeat y yo nos acercaríamos en mi coche hasta una zona próxima a la casa de los Keddle provistos de una jaula y de un apetitoso hueso con el que sobornar a nuestra víctima y que Charlotte acudiría allí con el perro. Cuando Catsmeat se marchó de mi apartamento era un hombre notablemente más optimista y esperanzado.

-¿Cómo sabía que mistress Keddle tiene un pequinés, Jeeves?

-El mayordomo de los Keddle frecuenta el club Ganímedes.

Yo asentí, comprendiéndolo al instante. El club Ganímedes, según Jeeves me había contado, era un lugar de reunión para los mayordomos y valets más selectos del país.

-Entendido. Bendito club,¿eh?

-Sí, señor.

Me pareció que Jeeves me miraba de un modo peculiar. Pero posiblemente sólo eran imaginaciones mías, producto de mi ligera obsesión por él. Al instante me dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y regresó a sus ocupaciones.

* * *

Los planes de Jeeves funcionan. Muchísimas veces se complican lo indecible antes del final, pero funcionan. Aquella vez, además, todo salió a pedir de boca. El perrillo, aunque bastante molesto, no llegó a ser insoportable y sólo tuvimos que sufrir su compañía durante un par de días. Y Catsmeat apareció con él como un legendario héroe salvador y tuvo a los Keddle a sus pies, lo cual allanó considerablemente su noviazgo con la joven y pizpireta Charlotte. El propio Catsmeat me contó un par de semanas después que el compromiso era ya cuestión de días y así se lo dije a Jeeves cuando regresé a casa por la noche.

-Es una buena noticia, señor.

-Es usted una especie de… Cupido, revoloteando y haciendo parejitas.

-Si usted lo dice, señor.

No era muy tarde, en realidad, así que me senté al piano y toqué una canción de amor en honor a los próximos recién casados. Las paredes del piso eran sólidas y no molestaría a nadie. Jeeves me observó desde la puerta de la cocina con un atisbo de sonrisa indulgente en la cara.

-Jeeves, sírvase un trago –dije, cuando terminé-. Este éxito también es suyo.

-Muy bien, señor –dijo él, yendo hacia la mesita donde teníamos la botella de licor.

Lo miré, tratando de disimular el orgullo y el deseo frustrado que sentía. No me negarán que mi hombre era todo un espécimen. Suponía que podía darme por satisfecho simplemente por lo que ya tenía, pero había ocasiones, como aquella, en la que habría dado la mitad de mi fortuna por tener mucho más.

No sé si alguna vez les ha sucedido a ustedes lo siguiente. Están en una situación, por lo general un poco tensa, emocional, podríamos decir. Y de pronto escuchan unas palabras, en una voz que les resulta familiar. Y al cabo de un par de segundos comprenden que esa voz es la de ustedes, y que son ustedes los que han dicho esas palabras, sin pretenderlo en absoluto. Bien, eso es lo que me ocurrió a mí.

-Lástima que no pueda resolver todos los problemas.

Jeeves arqueó una ceja.

-¿Señor?

Yo forcé una mueca de indiferencia.

-Oh, nada, nada… Pensaba en… las enfermedades y… y el hambre en el mundo. Es una pena que usted no pueda resolver esas cosas, ¿eh, Jeeves?

-Me temo que se encuentren por encima de mis capacidades, señor. Pero me gustaría tomarme la libertad de añadir que si tiene algún tipo de problema sería un placer para mí ayudarle.

-Estoy bien –dije, quitándole importancia-. El sol brilla y los pájaros cantan. No ahora, evidentemente, porque es de noche, pero si tuviéramos que comparar la vida de Bertram Wooster con algún momento del día, sin duda la compararíamos con una brillante mañana de verano, libre de problemas por completo.

Entonces Jeeves hizo algo francamente sorprendente: dio un largo suspiro. Ya saben, el largo suspiro que da un hombre que ve probada su paciencia hasta límites insospechados. Después apuró su copa y me miró como si yo estuviera tratando de llevar un traje de franela a una cena de etiqueta.

-No, señor.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Perdone que le contradiga, pero creo que tiene un problema, señor.

-No lo tengo.

-¿Está usted seguro, señor?

-¡Absolutamente!

-¿Seguro? Podría ayudarle, señor.

-No, no podría, Jeeves.

-Ah, entonces sí hay un problema, señor.

-¡Vaya!

-Estoy convencido de que podría ayudarle, señor.

-No sabe lo que dice, Jeeves.

Él dio un paso hacia mí.

-Señor, me permito recordarle que pertenezco al club Ganímedes.

-Donde los valets y los mayordomos chismorrean sobre la vida privada de sus señores –dije con retintín. Había un libro donde apuntaban toda esa información, y aunque me había sido de gran ayuda en una ocasión, también sabía que había varias páginas dedicadas a mí. Eso me sirvió para recordar que debía mantenerme firme y no darle indicios a Jeeves de mi atracción hacia él.

-No exactamente, señor. Confieso que no fui del todo sincero en ese punto. Sin duda el señor no ha olvidado sus estudios sobre los clásicos grecolatinos.

Un poco confundido, intenté recordar lo que sabía sobre Ganímedes. Unos picarones, esos griegos, si se me permite la opinión. Un escándalo. La verdad es que bien mirado la mayoría de ellos serían una buena incorporación en Los Zánganos. Sin duda tendrían que ajustarse un poco a la moralidad vigente, pero conformarían una pandilla divertida.

-Francamente, Jeeves, no veo que sea el momento de hablar de clásicos grecolatinos. Pero ya que lo dice, Ganímedes era un príncipe troyano que si no recuerdo mal, se convirtió en copero de los dioses y en amante de Zeus.

Jeeves arqueó las cejas.

-¿Señor?

Yo me lo quedé mirando y de repente tuve una sensación extrañísima, como si me hubieran dado una sacudida.

-¿Jeeves? –dije, sin poder creer lo que se estaba insinuando en mi cabeza.

-¿No cree que si se tratara de un simple club de mayordomos podrían haber elegido un nombre con unas connotaciones menos ambiguas?

-¿Jeeves?

Y entonces Jeeves hizo algo que no había hecho nunca hasta entonces: sonrió.

-Los arreglos personales entre un caballero y su valet sólo les conciernen a ellos, señor.

Los Wooster podemos vernos momentáneamente desconcertados, pero cuando la ocasión se presenta ante nosotros, no dudamos en aprovecharla. Así que me olvidé de todo, decidí aceptar mi buena fortuna y sonreí también.

-Bien dicho, Jeeves.

* * *

Como en tantas otras ocasiones, Jeeves se ocupó extraordinariamente bien de mí y un rato después yacía en la cama, relajado y sintiéndome espectacularmente feliz. Jeeves estaba a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y el pelo, por una vez, cayéndole de manera alborotada sobre la frente.

-Jeeves, ¿cómo sabía lo que yo estaba pensando?

-Bueno, empecé a sospechar cuando usted renunció al chaleco verde sin más, señor.

-¿Cómo? He renunciado a infinidad de prendas de ropa desde que usted entró a mi servicio, maldito tirano.

-Sí, señor. Pero siempre lo hace cuando yo le he hecho algún favor especial. Así que empecé a fijarme un poco más, tratando de interpretar sus emociones. Comprenda que no podía arriesgar mi posición por un simple capricho pasajero.

Pensé sobre aquello.

-¿No debería dejar de llamarme "señor"? Al menos cuando estemos en la cama. Después de lo que hemos hecho resulta un poco absurdo.

-Bueno, no veo que usted me llame Reginald, señor.

-¡Válgame el cielo, qué idea tan absurda! ¿Por qué iba yo a llamarle Reginald?

-Es mi nombre de pila, señor.

Yo le miré con asombro.

-¿Tiene usted nombre de pila?

-Todo el mundo tiene uno, señor. Al menos en Gran Bretaña. Tengo entendido que en otras culturas no siempre es exactamente así.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto… Naturalmente tiene usted nombre de pila, qué tontería. Es que siempre que pienso en usted me imagino que vino al mundo ya así, sabiendo todo lo que sabe y llamándose Jeeves. Hasta me cuesta imaginarlo de niño. Porque supongo que fue usted niño.

-Sí, señor.

-Claro, claro… Hasta mi tía Agatha fue niña alguna vez, o eso me han dicho. ¿Puede imaginarlo? Yo desde luego, no.

Jeeves carraspeó.

-Señor, estoy seguro de que entenderá de que debemos extremar las precauciones. Cualquier desliz podría dar pie a las sospechas, y las sospechas podrían llevarnos a la cárcel. Con independencia de lo que pase por las noches, las cosas no deben cambiar.

Yo asentí con seriedad, porque eso lo entendía perfectamente. Pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba.

-Pero Jeeves, ¿se sentiría usted cómodo…?

No sabía cómo continuar, pero esperaba que él comprendiera lo que quería decir. Mientras él fuera mi valet, nuestra relación sería desigual. Cuando fuéramos a casa de alguna de mis tías o de alguno de mis amigos, él se alojaría con el servicio, no en una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Mis amigos le darían órdenes. Si dejaba de ser mi valet, al menos parte de esa desigualdad desaparecería. No del todo, porque éramos de clases sociales distintas, pero su inteligencia podría abrirle muchas puertas si dejaba de ser un simple criado.

-Mírelo de este modo, señor. Esta es la única manera en la que dos hombres pueden vivir juntos sin levantar sospechas. Además, me gusta mi trabajo. Y disfruto cuidando de usted. –Jeeves me miró con afecto-. Es usted un buen hombre, señor; tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Es un honor servirle. Excepto quizás cuando insiste en llevar ciertos artículos de ropa.

Yo sonreí, halagado.

-Está bien, Jeeves, si es lo que quiere…

-Perfectamente, señor. Y ahora, si no le importa, me marcharé a mi dormitorio.

-¿No va a quedarse?

Jeeves, maravilla de las maravillas, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Mañana he de levantarme a las seis, señor.

-¡Cielos! ¿Es eso cierto?

-Me temo que sí, señor. El ruido del despertador le resultaría sumamente molesto. Y me atrevo a decir que no ha disfrutado del sueño como debiera en las últimas semanas.

-Acierta como siempre, Jeeves.

Entonces Jeeves se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Duerma, señor. Cuando despierte estaré aquí con su té, como cada mañana.

Jeeves se levantó, magníficamente desnudo, me dirigió una última mirada y salió del cuarto. Yo me quedé allí tumbado, dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Debo admitir que los párpados se me estaban cerrando. También que una sonrisa curvaba mis labios. El futuro que se abría ante mí era algo peligroso, pero también prometedor y excitante. Digno reto para un Wooster. Y pensando todavía en todo aquello, me quedé dormido.

**Fin.**


End file.
